User blog:- Darkchylde/Improving Hunterpedia
As we know, Hunterpedia needs to be organized more. I've been wandering around the wiki and been doing a lot of clean-up lately but I need help from the other administrators and contributors. These are the list of things that I think can help in improving it: Images *'Licensing' - Most of our images don't have licenses. It's actually really easy to add a license. Before uploading, see the Licensing section at the bottom of the file desciption. Click the box and choose the appropriate licensing to the image. For example, the image is from the 2011 or 1999 anime, choose the Images captured from the animes or games, used under Fair Use license. If it's from the manga or any other media, choose This will be used in a way that qualifies as a fair use under US law. ** To add licenses to images that are already uploaded, go to the images itself, clink the Edit button, add the template Tv-screenshot for the anime images and Fair Use for the manga images. *'High quality images' - Low quality images will be replaced by high quality ones. To avoid deletion, please upload high quality images. *'Bad File Names' - When uploading images, please make sure they have proper file name. It's better that way and it will be easy for us to search or put it in the gallery. Almost half of our images have bad file names (e.g. Vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h25m51s92.png) As much as possible, I'd like to rename all these files. I've done so in Chrollo's image gallery but there are still many of them (see Kurapika's Image Gallery 1999 Anime). *'Sequence of the Images' - In line with the image galleries, the images should be placed according to the story arc, not just randomly placed at the end of each gallery. Kurapika's Gallery is, once again, an example. It would be confusing to our visitors and it also looks disorderly. *'Captions' - Once again, regarding the galleries. When adding an image, please place captions under it. A simple caption will do as long as it looks neat. *'Screenshots' - Categorizing images according to the episode (e.g. Episode 36 Screenshots) **When adding an image to its proper category, please don't put it in a gallery. Simply copy the name of the category, go to the images itself, and paste the category name to the Category section. The image will soon be shown in the category. Episode Summaries The episode summaries that I am talking about is not just the 2011 anime, but also the 1999. This project needs a lot of effort, time and teamwork to be done. I have finished ''some ''of the 2011 episodes and I thank Berserk333 and OnePieceNation for helping. Wiki Maintenance *If you will ever see a page which has wrong spellings, wrong capitalized letters or wrong grammar, please don't hesitate to fix it. It's a simple job but very helpful. **In writing summaries, the sentences should be in the Present Tense. For example, Machi begins to stich Hisoka's left arm with the help of her Nen ability. ''Keep in mind that verbs in present tense should not always end with ''-s. It can also end in ''-ing'', if its necessary. **All sentences should be in present tense EXCEPT the History/Background section. *Add References. If you're going to add some information about the article, please put its reference. I thank everyone who is putting References. I've checked Killua's page and it is full of references. Thank you! *Know our policies. We have a few simple policies here. See: Policies and Guidelines. ---- For now, that's it. I hope everyone will cooperate. I am free for the next 2 or 3 weeks so you can be sure that I will do my best to improve Hunterpedia. But I cannot do this all alone; I need help, especially from the administrators. If you think something is missing, feel free to mention it. Thank you for reading. See you around the wiki :) Category:Blog posts